


If you die, I'm gonna fucking kill you

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Jon and Ygritte have been in the same unit for years.Now that they are toghether, they have to face the first deployment without each other to watch their back.





	If you die, I'm gonna fucking kill you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naivesilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/gifts).

> First of all this answer to a prompt I received on tumblr by naivesilver. The prompt was "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."  
Second of all, since she prompted me this story she prompted me with a Soulmate AU for Jongritte too. And so this has tiny hints of soulmate markings, which are neither explained nor appear for the first time, they just are there.

It wasn’t his first deployment. Nor was it her first. 

They have both been on many deployments, before. 

This was her fourth one. 

This was his third one. 

It wasn’t the first fucking time either of them went in a fucking war zone. 

However, it was the first deployment since they’ve officially been together. Since they had filed the papers with HR. Since he had filed for a unit transfer. 

And that was why Ygritte was anxious. She would not be there to watch his back. He would not be there to watch hers. 

She finished rinsing the dishes in the sink, put them in the dishwasher and then dried her hands on a dish towel. 

She took a deep breath letting her hands rest on the border of the sink. Her gaze dropped on her arm and the floral beautiful and intricate mark on her arm. A dark flash outside the window caught her attention: Jon, dressed all in black as usual, was running across their front lawn, with their white half wolf dog Ghost on his heels. 

They were so ridiculous. She smiled walking outside to the patio. She leaned against the column at the top of the steps crossing her arms under her breasts. She looked at her boyfriend being goofy with the big dog. It was an endearing sight that kept her grinning at her two favourite boys. 

After a few minutes, Jon noticed her standing there. He interrupted his games patting one last time Ghost’s head and throwing him one of his toys to the other side of the lawn. 

“Hey, gorgeous. What are you doing up there all alone?” He beamed up at her whilst he climbed the few steps to stop a single one under where she was standing. He bit his bottom lip lightly and put his hands - one light as only a northerner skin can be and the other covered in small vines and little white flowers - on her hips, just over the waistband of her high waisted jeans. 

She she freed her arms and lowered them on his shoulders. “Just waiting for you to quit dicking around, soldier!” She laughed at his outraged expression. 

“Oh, yeah?” He said lifting her and consequently stepping off the stairs to spin her around a few times. 

They giggled delighted. 

“I love you,” he whispered bringing her feet back on the grass. His arms sneaked around her waist in a soft hug.

“I love you, too.” She murmured, pecking him lightly on the lips, her arms resting along his with her hands on his shoulders. 

They stayed there. Looking into each other's eyes for a while. Forehead against forehead. Mixed breaths. 

“I hate this.” Ygritte finally grumbled, her eyes clouded with frustration.

“What?” Jon’s eyebrows shot up.

“This,” she said moving her hands wildly between and around them. “Your deployment. My deployment. This whole fucking situation.” 

Jon sighed. They had had this discussion a few times. It wasn’t really something they disagreed on, but it frustrated the both of them. 

Jon placed his hands back on her hips, slipping under her burgundy crop top. 

“I know. But I don’t want to fight, just to reach nothing again, okay? Not today. Not when I have only a few more hours to spend with you, before I gotta leave, okay?” 

A knot formed deep in Ygritte’s throat. 

“If you die, I’m gonna fucking kill you. I swear.” She mumbled through her teeth while trying not to cry.

“I promise, I’ll do my best,” he said chuckling softly. 

She punched his shoulder lightly and she hid her head in the crook of his neck. She circled her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

“You be careful too, okay babe?” Jon mumbled against her temple. 

“I promise.” She said kissing his shoulder through the black t-shirt he was wearing. 

They stayed like that for a while, in the comfort of each other's arms. 

After a few minutes, Ghost sneaked between their legs demanding attention and forcing them apart. 

The two soldiers separated laughing at their dogs antics patting his big soft head, then they walked inside the house.


End file.
